someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
YOSHI
It was early in the morning. I was staying at my European aunt's house for the holidays. After breakfast, I just jumped on the sofa to watch some TV when my aunt approached me and asked if I wanted to use her childhood Nintendo 64. She was carrying a dusty golden N64 with games piled on top of it. When she settled it down, I was pretty amazed at the games she had, but the sight of Super Mario 64 caught my eye. It was going to be a good time. I slipped the game in. Well, now it looks like it won't. Instead of the usual Super Mario 64 splash screen, it just skipped straight to the Mario Head screen. It just looked straight at me. The background was the "Game Over" screen. Mario wasn't in his usual Game Over sad face, he was just staring at me. The music was much more strange, as it was a lower-pitched and slowed down version of the Bowser in the Sky battle theme. It creeped me out, so I just hit Start. It brought me to the save select screen, and only Save A was available. It had 10 Stars with it. Seeing what had happened before, I went and checked its scores. It was completely garbled up text. I felt like this would be a Mario version of the BEN Drowned creepypasta. I erased the strange save and played on a new save. It started as usual, but Peach wasn't there to read you the message. It was only on-screen. The sky was the Lethal Lava Land sky, and Lakitu was headless. The camera flew around Peach's castle, but Lakitu moved towards the Peach portrait, and went through it, smashing it. When the broken shards fell to the ground, I heard Yoshi's "eat" sound, which was strange for me because Yoshi doesn't have any sounds in Super Mario 64. Finally, it centered into the area that Mario was going to pop out of. But it was strange for me, because out popped Bowser. I could control Bowser and breathe fire. I found it pretty cool, so I walked into the castle doors. Bowser entered the castle, no "Now Scram!" message. It was strange for me, as there were three Koopa Troopas and two Goombas wandering the castle. I could even see them enter and exit some rooms. I heard a faint echo of Peach crying for help. I was actually playing as Bowser, when he kidnapped the Princess. There were dead Toads everywhere, some without limbs or heads. There was blood all over the walls, and when I went inside some rooms, there were messages written in blood. "HELP ME", "MAKE IT STOP", "NO", etc. Whenever I jumped into a painting, I would instantly pop back out and a message box would appear: "NO TIME". I decided to go towards Peach's cries for help, which led me to where the teleport to Bowser in the Sky is. There, I found Peach turned away. Suddenly, I lost control of Bowser. The screen flashed to black quickly, and then I heard Bowser's roar. After that, Yoshi's eat sound, and angry stomping sounds. I could hear flesh ripping. When it faded back into the game, everything was normal. I had a sigh of relief. But it was a wasted sigh-of-relief, as the message that appeared was "Hello MARKUS. Welcome to HELL. ENJOY YOUR STAY." How did it know my name? I went forward, and Lakitu didn't swoop in and talk about the camera controls, so I went towards the door. When I went inside, It was similar to before. Dead bodies, but no more blood. Something strange was that I found all the doors boarded up except the one to Bowser in the Dark World. There was no door for that one, which was strange. I ran through the hall, but there was no trap. I didn't fall down. I continued on until I reached the Peach painting, which was crossed out in blood. I knew I had to jump in, so I did. It placed me in the Tower Of The Wing Cap, but the central tower was gone and Mario didn't have any wings. When he fell to the bottom, it always repeated it. After three falls, it started playing the Endless Stairs music and it got faster as Mario fell faster. I couldn't pause. I couldn't stand hearing his cries in agony as he fell. After a long while, it finally stopped. Mario was teleported into the clock room, and Bowser was standing in front of him. Whenever I tried to exit, Mario would do that power-of-the-stars animaton and nothing would happen, accompanied by the message: "NO ESCAPE". The clock became solid, and there were invisible walls blocking the other exits. I had no choice but to fight Bowser. He first bleched out the guts and the severed head of Yoshi, which scared me. Bowser then said: "Mario... Why didn't you help me? Mario? MARIO?? MARIO???" followed by two screens of garbled text. It eventually warped me to the final Bowser battle, with something strange: I was fighting Yoshi. The message that Yoshi said was: "TRAITOR???, YOU ABANDONED ME???, NOW YOU WILL PAY???" When the battle begun, Yoshi began walking very fast and spitting a large amount of fireballs, around 3 at a time. Whenever I tried to grab Yoshi, he would face me instantly, jump, and summon a hell lot of shockwaves. Eventually, I failed to kill him and just died. Instead of fading in, Yoshi began walking towards Mario's dead body and started eating him, belching out his guts and severed head afterwards. It went back to the start screen, where there was no head. I pressed start, and Save A now had 9 stars. I thought something changed a lot, but when I selected Save A, it repeated the Yoshi battle, with there being more question marks each battle. I was curious to find out what would happen when it would hit zero; and then it happened. The Game Over screen appeared, and the Mario Head looked like if it was slowly melting; and then when I pressed start; It cut to a screen with a hung Mario and the caption, "THANK YOU FOR PLAYING". I had enough creepy things today. When I went to my room to game on the computer, I had felt a tounge touch the back of my head. I looked back to see a bloody Yoshi. YOSHI. Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story